The Little Big Book of Supernatural Horrors
Full title: Myth-Taken Adventures Bestiary AKA The Little Big Book of Supernatural Horrors Author: Various Published: Updated every five years. Format: Dead Tree A Bureau 13 reference tome detailing things they have seen the in the past. This reference only deals with subjects that agents have positively identified recently. That is still far more creatures than you want to know about. It does reference back to "ancient tomes" that is other Bureau references books that might contain more complete information. The usual zombies, demons and other outsider horrors are found in Jayne's Monsters You don't Want to Meet The book is disguised as a soft cover RPG bestiary for Myth-Taken Adventures a game that never existed. The advertizing page aside there are no other books. Interspersed with the real information are fake entries. The real ones are distinguished by "As reported by" in the description. It is reported that the next edition will drop the RPG cover story. See Also: Jayne's Guide to Extra-Normal Fauna *''Bal-nor-pell'' -- Babylonian god of disease and rot. "Lord of the Flies" *''Höllekind'' -- Or "Hate Child" is a creature from the depths of Hell itself. A demonic beast that eats human flesh and disguises itself as a helpless child to lure in victims. *''Incubus'' -- A demon known for the sexual seduction and eventual destruction of women. These creatures have been observed even captured and questioned. The most recent attack in Vista City Ca. was caused by Marcus Fox. Fox was destroyed when his evil artifact was. *''Polterghosts'' -- Differentiated from poltergeists, usually caused by a TK whose Psionic Abilities are becoming apparent, are very minor demons that have no physical form. They are capable of inhabiting inanimate objects, and if the object is small enough animate it to do their dirty deeds. *''Lich'' -- Solomon Magistar, an Egyptian national murdered in Babylonian Astrologer. He was a powerful enough magician to get his own dead body to the cop shop and report his murder. *''Marchdever'' -- Corruption of the French for "Walking Worms". A deeply sick and evil red Voodun rite that in requires the ritualist to sacrifice themselves to become an undead thing that is aimed at destroying a given class of foe. Deeply dangerous, and uncontrollable. No one sane even tries this, ever. The result is the ritualist dies, and in the grave they become a bare skeleton that is animated by a mass of "bugs" and worms associated with eating flesh and the dead. This process cannot happen if the ritualist is buried out of contact with the Earth, or cremated. It cannot disguise itself as normal, and to pass must cover up. It attacks with the creatures that constitute its corpus. Those that are lost or killed being mystically restored to the whole. It kills it's victims by eating their flesh alive down to bare bones. *''Menhabaall'' -- A Greyhawken deamon that was the true cause behind the magic plague., Sonja Moody killed its host, Jeremiah Stubbs, and Papa Joe summoned Coran to finish the job. *''Salamander'' -- A creature 3 foot tall wreathed in heat waves, it's skin is like flame. Turned loose one of these creatures would wreck total havoc as anything that can burn will burn in their presence. "Spirit Specials" have proven to kill one of these creatures. It is recommended to shoot early and shoot often. *''Schattenklaue'' -- "Shadow claws" They are recent on the scene, only showing up in the last few centuries. None of the medieval or older texts mention them. They are immensely strong, and not real bright in demon terms. They are easily bought off with minor life forms. Schattenklaue appear as shadowy, smoky humanoid forms with long bright claws. Their fury is like a tornado on the inside destroying every object in any area they are allowed to rampage. They are strong enough to rip vault doors apart and off their hinges. Those they kill have their orifices and wounds filled with what looks like evil smelling cottage cheese. Blessing causes this substance to evaporate in a foul smelling gas. There are of course many others. Category:Bureau 13 Category:Intangibles Category:Books Category:Supernatural Category:Culture